Disk drive computer memory devices typically have a data storage medium in the form of a disk rotatably driven at high speeds, and a read/write head to read data from or write data on the disk. A typical external disk drive used as a peripheral memory device for personal computers includes a hard disk unit mounted to a frame within the disk drive enclosure, along with a disk drive controller card. A power supply and a forced-air cooling fan also are assembled in the disk drive housing.
A substantial amount of heat is generated internally within the disk drive housing during use, and operation of the fan dissipates the heat that develops within the housing. The fan vibrates under steady operation, and therefore, the fan is fastened to the mounting frame in the disk drive housing so that fan vibrations are not induced into the frame. Any undue shock or vibration imparted to the disk drive unit can result in loss of data or read/write errors in information recorded on the disk. A typical fan housing is made of plastic and has molded passages through which separate fasteners are inserted to fasten the fan inside the housing. These fasteners include separate screws, nuts and washers. Fan vibration can sometimes loosen the fasteners which secure the fan housing in the disk drive enclosure.
Assembly costs and reliability are important factors influencing the design of disk drive components and the techniques for assembling them in the disk drive enclosure. There is an on-going need to ensure that the components of the disk drive are designed and assembled in such a way that labor assembly costs are reduced and assembly reliability is improved.